harry potter son of Sarafina and James potter
by J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best
Summary: Harry is a wizard/lion as he mother is not Lilly but Sarafina who is a lioness friend to the queen to the pride land, but she will found her four years old son once he returned from his father who got murder by he-must-not-be-name.


31 July. Pride land, Africa. Pride rock.

As a lioness name Sarafina was looking after her firstborn son, after she given birth to Nala a few months ago making her. Herfirstborn daughter, but she went on to has another child after she found interest in a man name James potter who is married to Lily potter, but before he was married to the red hair girl after they finished Hogwarts.

She found herself yet again pregnant by the man she found interest in because he was a animagus, after they may love the day he has to return back to England for the rest of his life, because he is a Auror and also a wizard once she get to know him better, but to only find out that he was getting married to a witch just like him can use magic all the time in their life.

But her firstborn son she is going to name him Harry James Fina, so he has his father name and also a part of her name in his own name so she know what to say at him if he been in trouble in the future. As for her son colour he is a tenned lion just like herself along with her eyes but he has James hair and colour which is black and also messy like Mufesa mane.

"My he a cutie Sarafina, I didn't know you was pregnant. So what is his name?"Sarabi said to her friend who just surprised to see her.

"He name is Harry James Fina Sarabi as he is my firstborn son after Nala, but do you remember that male human who I am always talking too the last few months ago after I give birth to Nala?" Sarafina said to her as she try to explain the reason behind her son birth.

"Do you mean James Potter?" Sarabi ask her friend as she remember the friendly human who was at the pride a few months ago before he has to return home.

"Yes, that night before he leave in the morning we made love, so I keep it a secret as he tell me to, but a month later I found out I was holding his son inside of me, so that why I couldn't do a lot of hunting with you and the other lionesses because, I was pregnant. So I hope that Nala will be happy to have a brother once they get to know each other." Sarafina said to her as she was making sure that her young cub was still a sleep in between her front legs like Nala do.

"I think she will Sarafina and I think he will get along with my son as well, so why not I help to pay the favoured I own you as you watch my son each time I am out hunting with the other lionesses to bring food home each day." Sarabi said to her as she made her way next to her friend so she can share her grandson for the first time after he was born at midnight.

"Thank you Sarabi, even though Sambi is a great grandson, so I am happy to be his grandmother, but still I think it best that Harry live with his Father who I hope should be here soon, so he can take him with him, so he and his wife who I know is called Lilly which I have to say is a nice name for a female human. But it be nice to see him again."Sarafina said to her friend who is laying down next to her as she is holding her grandson in her front paws.

"I would agree with you Sarafina, but why give him to his father just after he was born."Sarabi said to her as she was worried about her grandson being away from his rightfully home.

"He was born at Midnight this day Sarabi just to tell you, he is only about ten hours old, so this is the best reason why he should stay with his father until he is three years old he will return home." Sarafina said to her so she can not worried her more if anything bad happened to her son.

Just as a bright blue light appears inside the pride rock, and human male along with a female human, was standing were the light dies, just before Sarabi can ask more questions to her friend about her grandson being taken from her and his own mother.

"Sarabi, Sarafina I would like you to introduce my wife Lilly Potter."James said to the two lioness in front of him as Lilly was next to him.

"It a honour to meet you at least Lilly, but please could you raised my son as a son like your own." Sarafina said to her as she hand her firstborn son into the hand of James wife who is Lilly.

"I will try my best Sarafina, and I will use make sure that he never forget who you are."Lilly said to her as she was shocked to see a now human baby in her hand that look a lot like James, but expect his eyes which is still the same as Sarafina are.

"Please do what ever you can to look after my grandson Lilly, because I don't want anything happened to him, and if I find out your will be aware that we lionesses don't have mercy at all."Sarabi said to her as she made a little threats to her so she is aware that she care about her grandson just like she care about her son.

"Okay, late get going James, I still got dinner on as the house elfs are looking after it." Lilly said to her husband after she and her husband said goodbye to the two lioness to return to the home they are hiding in which is in England.

Two be continue..

So what you guys think about this story please read and review thank.


End file.
